


Rope Drunk

by DragonReine



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Kinbaku, M/M, Rope Bondage, Shibari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 18:01:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2477375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonReine/pseuds/DragonReine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/2477375">Needs</a> by Sesquipedalian Locquaciousness (DragonReine).</p><p>Koujaku ties Noiz up with rope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rope Drunk

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Needs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2477321) by [DragonReine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonReine/pseuds/DragonReine). 



> So I wrote this Kounoi/Noijaku thing about how they would interact with each other in a D/s relationship, and I mentioned Japanese rope bondage in there somewhere, and then my brain won’t let go of the image of Koujaku tying up Noiz and ~~oops my hand slipped~~ here, have this self-indulgent piece.
> 
> Kinbaku/shibari, when done properly, can be a very intimate act, because of the time the rigger/Top needs to take in order to tie the ropes properly. It’s a careful and sensual process as you slowly restrain your partner with the rope, compared to the use of ready-made shackles and cuffs.
> 
> What Koujaku is doing here is a gote shibari (“box tie”), which basically a chest harness that restrains the arms behind the back and is one of the most basic ties.
> 
> "Rope drunk" is an actual thing; it's basically that euphoric high one gets when deep in subspace.
> 
> This is a cross-post from my tumblr, here: [http://dragonreine.tumblr.com/post/100339300177/](http://dragonreine.tumblr.com/post/100339300177/places-hands-over-face-and-makes-embarrassed)


End file.
